


Cold Nights

by ashleybenlove



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Truth was that Grumpy pretty much always let Dopey in his bed on these cold winter nights, or cold nights in general.





	Cold Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in September 2011 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Dopey loves cuddling with Grumpy on cold nights."

Winter was cold in their little cottage in the forest. Some nights were colder than usual, and Dopey found his bed did not warm him as much as it should have. He felt cold, even under the blankets. And this did not work well for sleeping for him. So, he did what he usually did: he climbed out of his own bed, put on his hat and quietly walked over to Grumpy’s bed, climbed in, and placed his head against Grumpy’s white beard. At this sudden pressure, Grumpy groaned and produced a “grr” in his sleep, before slightly waking up, and seeing his friend cuddling up to him in the bed. Grumpy growled a little and said, “Harrumph!” Dopey looked a little sad and shivered, telling him nonverbally that he was cold. 

Grumpy did not take long to respond: “Oh all right, you can stay if you’re cold. Don’t wake me though!” 

Dopey nodded happily, silently thanking Grumpy by giving him a hug, Grumpy lightly pushing him away, but letting him cuddle close to him. He even wrapped an arm around Dopey as well. And Dopey wrapped his arms around Grumpy’s torso, and went back to sleep with amazing ease. And Grumpy did the same within minutes. 

Truth was that Grumpy pretty much always let Dopey in his bed on these cold winter nights, or cold nights in general. He felt cold as well, and Dopey’s presence warmed him. And he found comfort in the way that his dopey little friend cuddled up to him during his sleep.


End file.
